Command and Conquered: Nep on Invasion Green Victory
by The Green Spirit
Summary: Based on feedback the story is being split with the prologue being shared between them. This is the green route filled with Vert little sister harem madness!
1. Prologue

**Command and Conquered: Nep on Invasion**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Things were not well in the world as the players gathered for their final and most desperate struggle against the cruel hand of fate…

Ok that was too dramatic, but things were still bad!

Each CPU and Candidate exchanged looks at the tables that had been set up in neutral territory as per the request of the Oracles of each nation. None knew why they were there but each suspected it had something to do with the sky that was currently a deep purple outside the tent as it had been for days now all over the world

Earlier that week Nepgear and her sister had been the first to spot something was wrong while having a picnic just outside the Planeptude city limits.

"What the goodness?! Sister look!" Nepgear had shouted out while pointing to the sky.

"Oh my god! Giant flying sheep!" cried Neptune before realizing her mistake "Wait...those are just clouds. **Clouds?!** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled collapsing into faux hysterics

"The other thing!" said Nepgear point at strange artifact floating in the sky

"Oh, you mean that giant doom portal made of hate and the blood of puppies in the middle of the sky?" guessed Neptune rather nonchalantly

"Yes!"

"Is Noire in town by any chance? I'm pretty sure that's what happens when they sell out of her favorite cakes before she can order one at the local sweets shop..." shuttered Neptune

All further recountings of this story left **that** little detail out whenever Noire was around...

Soon enough the whole world could see the strange portal and purple sky and looked to the CPUs to deal with whatever it was before it could cause trouble. Despite Neptune's hopes that it was harmless and she could just ignore it Histoire had reported it was anything but and that it's current rate the world could be destroyed if they couldn't stop it. After several failed attempts to blast it to bits by the Goddesses the Oracles did what they always did and began to search for a way to stop whatever it was. Most of the work had been on Histoire as she was the keeper of history but Mina, Chika, and Kei did what they could as well. A few days later the shaken Oracles had returned to their respective CPUs and requested them to meet in a neutral location with their bags packed for a long "relocation" as Histoire had said it.

"Still such a weird way to phrase it" pondered Noire with a hand to her chin as Neptune playfully tossed and caught a ball over and over again next to her out of boredom

"Yeah that's Histy for ya, really those four have been all phantom ops about this whole thing!"

"Why make us pack? We can fly and use our HDD if we really need it so what's the point of the luggage?" commented Noire finding that request the oddest of all

A meeting to discuss how to stop whatever was trying to rip the word apart? Ok. Pack for an extended trip to an unknown location whey you could fly anywhere in the world in less than a few hours? Not normal.

Neptune continued to toss her ball into the air playfully "Think our world is super doomed and we're going to be fleeing to Plutia's to crash on the couch for a millennium or two?"

"They'd tell us if it was that bad...right?" Noire asked sounding uncertain

"I don't think that's the case" said Vert who was sharing some tea with Blanc "They told us to only pack for us and never once mentioned our friends. I'd like to think they'd never ask us to leave them to die while we turned tails like cowards and fled"

"Vert's right and I'm sure-PSSSTT! Holy HELL! What the shit is this garbage?!" Blanc took one ship of the mysterious tea Vert had brought and spat it all over the table forcing Noire and Neptune to relocate their puddings before they got soaked

"Oh? It's a new blend I prototyped myself that combines all the glory of high grade tea with refined gamer fuel" Vert took a sip of her tea and sighed peacefully "It's called Les Moutain of the Dews, wonderful isn't it?"

Blanc peered into her cup suspiciously "That explains why it's neon green at the very least…" she said with disgust

"Here let me get that for you lady Vert" said Nepgear as she rushed over with a few paper towels to clean up the spilt tea

"As always it's wonderful to have you around Nepgear!"

"It's no problem!" With the mess cleaned up Nepgear returned to her and other candidate's table where they were playing something on their handhelds together. Behind them sat the giant pile of suitcases each had brought for the still unknown reason. Answers were coming however as Historie floated over with a shaken group of Oracles who gave their respective CPU's a saddened look before parting ways, each took off for their own nations leaving only the Tome to brief the girls on what was to occur.

"What was that all about Histy?" Neptune asked after seeing the strange looks from outside the tent

Histoire let out a sigh and took up a position at the head of the CPU's table in front of a large picture of the "giant doom hole" as Neptune called it still swirling above her heads. She stood on top of her book and began to cycle through the pages to find the relevant passages about the problem and it's solution.

"I will be brutally honest you eight, this is bad. I ask you right now if you want all the details or just the most important parts"

Neptune finally stopped playing with her toy ball "Give us the Nep Notes Histy. How do we stop this thing and what happens if we don't?"

"The long and short of it is that we have 24 hours to stop it and should we fail the world will be destroyed. The good news is that the method to stop it we have discovered requires all of you, almost no additional items, and can be completed in as little as five minutes" Histoire summarized sounding stressed the whole time

"Aw heck yeah! We can beat this thing and be home in time for dinner!"

"Right, home…" Histoire gave the girls a saddened look

Neptune caught this and was worried "Histy?"

"Y-You see there's a catch…"

Noire titled her head to the side "What kind of catch?" the Lastation CPU asked finding it suspicious that she would sound so pressured by what was supposed to be a simple matter.

"I need to explain this much at the very least" Histoire told herself as the pages of her book began to spin revealing a passage in gold ink, she really didn't want to have to explain this but her duties called for her to be the voice of reason here.

"I won't explain what that hole is or why it's even here, such a thing wastes time we do not have, but I will explain how to stop it. In order to halt this calamity the Console War must end" the blond Oracle looked at the four friends and shuttered

"I thought we did that already Histy?" asked Neptune who distinctly remembered a bunch of peace agreements she didn't read before signing them at her desk "It was basically one giant DNF"

"We declared a cease to the open fighting but the war never really ended with alternate methods being employed to gain shares over the competition. What we need to halt the destruction of our world is a _winner_ "

"Oh…" Neptune now saw the problem "Um, how do we do that?"

It was clear this explanation was hurting the fairy-like guardian but she tried to keep her cool and explain the most important parts "We could hold a giant contest of some type in accordance with the rules set by the original goddess but such a thing would take at least a week to be official"

"And you just said we have 24 hours" Noire chimed in

"Correct, also CPU's are not allowed to just surrendered in order to keep them from abandoning the war and their people. In such a time sensitive situation the only method to find a victor in a way that would count is a battle"

Vert almost looked pleased as she thought of the girl's old battles "A chance to finally have an ending to things? This could be quite fu-"

"To the death…" finished Historie as she waited to inevitable reaction

The room froze as everyone processed what she had just said. She wasn't just talking about one of their normal fights! She was talking about a full "kill your enemies on the ground and loot their corpses" _battle_ battle!

"Is this a joke?!" Uni slammed her hands down on the table in a rage startling both Nepgear and the timid Rom "You mean to tell me we all have to go out there and kill each other right this second to stop that thing!? Did we bring our bags to take them to hell with us or something?! Forget it! We'll fight it together like we did the Deity of sin! I'm **NOT** killing Nepgear, Rom, or Ram!"

If she had been paying attention she would have seen a soft smile cross Nepgear's face which, knowing Uni, would have sent her into a flurry of blushes.

"And you won't have to" claimed the Oracle before the candidate could run off and try to destroy the problem by herself to spare her friends "The official rules for the console war merely state that you fight, and I quote "With your lives on the line" in this final battle. This can be interpreted many ways"

"Um, nope….Not seeing how that means anything other than killing" said Neptune plainly

Without a word Histoire decided it would be better to show the girls the next part of her plan as she used her magic to conjure up a set of small gold collars made of some stretchy material like rubber "Please put these on everyone" she instructed.

With the prospect of killing each other being their only other option each did as they were told and clasped the collars to their necks where they took on a different color based on their homeland. Neptune and her sister wore purple, Vert green, Blanc and the twins white, and Noire and Uni had on black.

"Now I feel like a dog" bemoaned Blanc before letting out a subdued "Woof...woof…"

"Good Rom! That's a good Rom!" joked Ram as she pet her sister on the head

"Ugh…! I'm not a puppy Ram!" cried the blue sister as she felt her sibling's hand rub against her hair

"While this would be a nice piece of gear for some roleplay in one of my adult games how do these things help us?" Vert tugged on her collar several times while speaking, she could feel the magic in them and having something like that strapped to her made her feel a little nervous.

Histoire watched the girls examine the collars and felt a profound sense of guilt over what she had just done to them without properly warning them, even so she carefully measured her words to explain things without causing them undue stress "These are part of a sealing ritual meant to replace the killing aspect of the "Lives on the line" clause of the Console War's rules. In essence these will allow you to fight for your life without actually risking it, with that out of the way it should be a simple matter of fighting till only one of you is left standing"

Truth be told it was the "left standing" part that worried Histoire internally, the CPU and CPU candidates were all strong and they only had 24 hours left so if they stuck to their pride the battle could easily go on for much, _much_ longer…

"Neato! Are they like a auto-phoenix item or some other cheat death tool? A dead ringer maybe?" Neptune asked while inspecting Nepgear's

Ok, here it was thought Histoire; it was now time to drop the bombshell "Neptune those are archaic and divine slave collars" Histiore could already see the girl's faces go pale as she spoke "Once you lose this fight with those collars on you will be forever bound to be the winner's slave. You will fight "With your lives on the line" in a different sense. I'm asking you eight to fight until you either win for your nation and enslave the rest or lose and become the wining side's property. At the end of the battle one nation will be victorious and their Goddess or Goddesses will have total domination over the CPUs and Candidates of the other nations and will be free to do with them as they please for the rest of eternity"

Silence…

* * *

Author Note: I'll admit I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I came up with this idea after reading another fanfic that mentioned the idea of Vert winning the console war and turning the defeated CPU and CPU Candidates into her own little sister harem. That gave me the idea: what WOULD happen if one side was forced to win and conquer the rest? This should be a fairly funny and not serious story with a bit of romance on the side just exploring the concept. No idea how far I want to go with this.

Please leave a review if you want to see more, I want to gauge how much people like this story before I continue.


	2. Green One

**Command and Conquered: Nep on Invasion**

* * *

 **Green one**

"So tell me again, how'd the Nep this happen?"

"..."

"..."

"You really can't remember big sister?"

"All I remember is a small pair of boobs followed by getting nepped on the head with a giant axe!'"

"Um, well…after that I took out Rom with my blaster, by the way Rom I'm still really sorry about that. I hope it didn't hurt too much"

"I was ok...I know you didn't want to hurt me…"

"Then I took out Uni by smashing her in the face!"

"I still have no idea where you came from, I was just looking down my scope then suddenly-Boom! Ram!"

"Oh that's easy, Big Sis threw me at you!"

"So that's when Nep Jr. and Ram got beaten up by Noire (Figures she'd have no issue beating up children) but that still leaves her, Blanc, and Vert in the fight. If that's so how in Gamindustri did Vert take out both of them without either leaving so much as a scratch on her by the time we woke up?"

"..."

"..."

"You two still aren't talking huh?"

"I think they're in shock big sis, whatever Lady Vert did to them it really left them both out of it!"

"Me and Rom have never seen Blanc so quiet for so long!"

"...Yeah...this is weird…"

"Um, Sis? Do you want to talk about it yet?"

"..."

"Big Sis?"

"..."

"Noire?"

"...no...Uni…"

"Ok...?"

"...good..."

"..."

Noire and Blanc said nothing else and continued to staring off into space much liked they had been doing for the last 24 hours, or at least as long as any of the rest of them had been awake. The look on their faces made Neptune imagine both had come face to face with a ghost or old one or something, they didn't have white hair but every else suggested a case of extreme shock.

"Those two fell victim to the glory of Big sis Vert's favorite marshmallow hell hold! Oh what I wouldn't give to have that done to me!" explained the green haired Oracle that was currently dressed in a torn bra and bikini and restrained by chains next to the CPU and CPU candidates who were all trapped in emerald green bubbles in the Leanbox basilicom.

Chika had naturally not been restrained by Vert herself but opted to enter the room in the middle of the night and take her rightful place as one of Vert's new harem slaves, even going so far as to bring her own chains. While the rest of the girls reacted with confusion, tension, or outright mortal terror Chika was practically giddy with excitement as she checked her outfit for the 23rd time to make sure it screamed "take me my master!" enough for her. Vert had won the console war in the battle yesterday and claimed both the whole world and the CPUs as her own. When Chika discovered the harem part of the slave ritual spell that Histoire missed she readied herself in the night to join, goddess be damned if she let one of these collar controlled hussies be the one her big sister christened her moment of victory with!

"Oh! So Vert showed their faces into her boobs until they passed out then?" guessed Neptune

"No one can survive her superior bust! It is the most powerful pair of breasts in all of Gamindustri!"

Neptune turned to look at the stunlocked CPUs "So the two of them really did gaze into something unimaginably deep and unknowable then...I thought Vert just called up one of the old ones as a tag team partner since she didn't have a candidate"

"...air...needed...air...so dark...so warm...softness everywhere...pillows…"

"...damn you thunder tits...harem...hate you...hate you so much…"

"Big sis this isn't good! We need something to wake them up!" warned Nepgear who was starting to get worried for their health since she was almost certain neither had blinked for the past 20 hours!

Neptune appeared deep in thought with a hand to her chin "We need something to shock them out of it! Somebody had to say something that will FORCE them to react!"

"Big sis Rom's pregnant!" shouted Ram

"Awww...Ram, why did you have to say it was me?"

Blanc's only reaction was to moan "...haaaaarrrrrreeeeeeemmmmmmm…."

"No use, that wasn't enough!" sighed Nepgear

Ram wasn't about to give up and unloaded the worst thing she could possibly tell her big sister out of the blue "Blanc! I hope you don't mind but I kinda went and made some changes to your three hundred thousand word Alloy Gear Fanfic about Sunny going back in time, saving Paz, and falling in love with her on Nepfiction!"

Being the author that she was this did the trick as Blanc roared to life in a burst of demonic fury "Don't you DARE mess with Phantom Pains of the Heart! I just finished working on the mother base lemon scene before the Blade Wolf vs D Dog fight!"

Ram proudly smiled "She's back!"

"...And still loud…" added Rom

Like a coma victim coming to Blanc shook her head and looked around "Ram? Rom? What happened? Where are we?"

"Um...you were stuck in a trance or something since yesterday...me and Ram were getting kind of worried about you Blanc"

Rom's older sister took these words in slightly the wrong way "I was asleep…? Oh thank the goddess! I had this damn horrible nightmare that thunder tits shoved my face into her jugs before Histoire explained that I had to be part of her harem!"

"Oh that happened Blanc; that's why me, Rom, and everyone else are in these green bubble things. I'm not really sure what a harem is though…" Ram turned to her twin sister "DO you know Rom?"

"I think Big sis had that word in one of her books" answered Rom completely unaware of Blanc's second internal meltdown

"No…"

Neptune could see Blanc's eyes bulge "I can see our ever level headed Blanc is going to take this well…"

"No…"

There was a horrible choking noise coming from Blanc that scared Nepgear "Lady Blanc are you ok?"

"No...no…"

Uni paid Blanc little attention and turned to her still dazed big sister "So how do I wake up Noire then?"

As Blanc began to spasm and writhe Neptune told Uni "We need to shock her by telling her something horrible!"

"Like what?"

"Leave this to me Noire jr. If I've learned anything it's how to get Tsun-Heart flustered!"

Neptune took a deep breath and taunted "Hey Noire! I'm gonna tell your little sister all about where you learned to use a sewing machine!"

"Egh?!" Noire snapped out of her daze and replied through sheer Tsun instinct! "I'm just very frugal and domestic with my clothes! That's all! I fix my outfits myself to save on credits! I only…! Where am I?" when the Ravenette stopped shouting excuses she found herself trapped in a green bubble with all the other Goddesses besides one…

"Oh no…"

"That's right our little Noire, welcome to a world ruled by Vert. We wanted to wake you up before the hareming started, it'd be no fun being nepped in the nep without you" chirped Neptune as Noire lost her mind again

"But Blanc was still standing!"

"No...No...No…"

Neptune just shrugged and tugged at her green collar "Vert won with a mega boobie hold so she's now the owner of a complete deluxe set of CPUs both big and small"

"Goddess no! I don't want to be part of Vert's harem! Uni can't be part of her harem! My little sister isn't going to lose her virginity to that busty pervert of all people!"

"Sis! Don't talk about my virginity around other people!" shouted Uni as she glanced at Nepgear worriedly to see if she was reacting

Ram stomped her foot "Can someone tell me what a harem is?! I don't like being part of something if I don't know what it is!"

"No...No...No...No…"

"Big sis Blanc? Are you ok?" Rom asked, her sister was making a face she only made right after someone left a really bad review for her stories on and that worried her.

The last time she had acted like this she threw her monitor right out the office window and spent the next three days randomly removing and chewing on her hat out of frustration. Blanc only did that when she was really, REALLY mad! Rom joined her day she had to bring it to Noire to have the bite marks fixed afterward. Boy that was an awkward trip…

 **"I. AM. NOT."**

"Blanc how the heck did you lose?!" screeched Noire "I wouldn't mind losing to you or (maybe) even Neptune but you do realize what Vert will do to us right?!"

"Trust me! I know!"

"I don't think Lady Vert would ever do anything bad to us. Why is everyone so scared?" chirped Nepgear innocently

"Poor Nep Jr, so naive, you're like a maiden of pure mind and soul right before she opens up the wrong interweb link leading to diaper porn"

"D-Diaper p-p-porn Big Sis?!"

"(Nervous laugh) Turns out putting the words "Chocolate Pudding Girls" into a search engine with the adult filter off is pretty much inviting mental scarring Junior. I WISH that was the worst thing that came up…"

Noire twitched in disgust "That horrifying mental image aside, we'll all still in big trouble you know. What are we going to do?"

"I have a plan" spoke Blanc seriously

"We're not killing Vert…"

"Why not?! It will solve all our problems!"

"Killing? Oh goodness...I think everyone is overreacting and we should just wait for Lady Vert to get here and-"

 **Slam!**

"Hello girls…"

"Waa! Oh no Nep Jr! It's her!

After kicking in the door a grinning Vert came striding into the room carrying a large white satchel over her shoulder while dragging a small metal basin by the handle. With no explanation she just continued to give her captives a rather creepy smile while she moved the basin into a position where it was within viewing distance of each girl, the mysterious sack went unopened for the moment which sparked a wave of paranoia among the trapped CPUs.

"O Nep! Please tell me there's a head in there or some other corpsey part!" squeaked Neptune while she and the other big sisters backed their butts into the side of their bubbles that were farthest away from where Vert was standing

"Big Sister how would that be a good thing!?"

"I'd rather be dealing with a Vert who was secretly a ceral killer right now! It's one of the better possible outcomes in this situation!"

"Oh Goodness! Sorry about this Lady Vert-"

"You know you can always just call me Vert Nep dear"

"Right! Sorry about how sister is acting, she seems to have some crazy idea about what you're going to do to us. It's insane right?"

"What's in the bag?" asked Blanc with morbid curiosity pointing to the white satchel of unknown horrors

"That? (Giggle!) Let me show you…"

Holding the mouth open over the empty basin Vert dislodged the contents slowly into the container. What fell out scared Noire, Blanc, and Neptune far more than any severed body part could.

"Hey Ram look!"

"Lemons? Why does Vert have a bag full of Lemons?" Ram asked puzzled

Her sister excitedly pointed at the yellow fruit when she noticed writing on the side of each in black marker ink "Some of them have our names on the Ram!"

"You're right Rom!"

"I see Big Sis Lemons...I see Neptune Lemons...I see lots of Nepgear Lemons...Uni Lemons…Look Ram! A you lemon!"

As the candidates watched the marked citrus tumble into the basin with confusion the older CPUs began to panic.

"Oh F**K me…"

"You heard her Big Sis Vert-san! Blanc volunteers!"

"Blanc wants to go first! Leave me and Uni alone!"

"Like hell I do!"

Vert only laughed at the display as more of the (seemingly) hundreds of fruit marked with their names in black ink continued to fall into the filling container.

"Um, Sis?" asked Nepgear "Why does Vert have a bunch of lemons? What does it mean?"

Her older sister could only sigh "It means the author is being as subtle with their foreshadowing as Blanc that time the real killer's identity in one of her books was actually called Captain Murderstab"

"It was a parody you jackass!"

"Neptune are we going to be making lemonade in that big metal tub?"

Neptune gave her sister a odd look and answered "Sort of; my guess is there will be a lot of squeezing, some liquids will be extracted, and in the end at least one of us is going to be oddly satisfied and/or refreshed…"

Their busty jailor cleared her throat to get their attention and explained "The way this will work is I will reach into this container with my eyes closed and randomly select one piece of fruit at a time bearing one of your names…"

"Then what Lad-Um...Vert, then what will happen?"

"Then, my dear Nepgear, we **BEGIN** …."


	3. Green Two

**Command and Conquered: Nep on Invasion**

* * *

 **Green Two**

"He he...Begin? Begin what? Are we going to be playing a CPU bingo game or something?" Neptune nervously suggested looking for anyway out of whatever game Vert wanted to play "I mean I'm all for it, you know me! I love to play games! That's me! All play and no work Neptune! Bingo sounds fun, right? Right?!"

All the CPUs loved games of almost all types but with the suspicion that _they_ were going to be the pieces in whatever Vert was suggesting the older girls continued to panic while their unassuming sisters naively waited for Vert to make her move. Only Uni seemed to have an clue of what was about to happen, while looking at the lemons she finally realized what they were referencing much to her horror.

"Wait a sec...Lemons? As in…? EEEP!"

As her eyes went white Nepgear noticed she seemed to figure out what the older CPUs were scared of and asked her

"Uni do you know what's going on? What do the lemons mean?"

"Let's just say I read some fanfiction I'm not proud of and those lemons are a **BAD** sign! At least in this context!" the younger of the two Lastation CPUs replied suddenly looking just as frightened as her sister

"Don't be scared Uni! I've known Vert for longer that you! Your resistance will only fuel her insanity!"

"Big Sis what do we do?! I mean Vert wouldn't really-"

Blanc stepped in and answered Uni's question "I have seen her flirt when the world is literally about to explode! Combine that with the fact that she's now THE Goddess and I wouldn't put anything past her!"

"Quit scaring my sister Blanc!"

"Eh hem!" interrupted Vert who was quite tired of all this talking when their was affection to be spreading "As I was saying, after I select the piece with your name on it I shall release you from your bubble. Once free you shall come here and give me a great big hug-"

"Burn in hell you bit-!"

"Blanc, dear, I wasn't done. You shall give your new big sister a hug and tell her how much you love her! After that you go into the room I have marked with your names and put on the outfit I have provided in preparation of stage two-"

With her hand raised Neptune began to talk in her best little sister voice "Um...Big Sis Vert? Is it ok if little sis Nep Nep goes first?"

"N-Neptune?! What are you doing?!" screamed Noire "Don't join in on her madness!"

The protagonist turned slave only continued to act like an awkward little sister character right out of an anime, she even went as far to nervously shuffle and blush "But I just figured that Big Sis Vert-san will take good care of me if I just do what she says...Neptune wants to be a good little sister so oneesan will let her play with Nep Jr-san and eat puddings and play games and-"

"What the goodness?! Sister!? Why are you acting like this?!

"You filthy traitor!" accused Blanc

"Oh my…"

Even if it was obvious she was faking, even if Vert knew Neptune was only doing this for selfish reasons, it was working! Neptune's acting was spot on and her little sister voice was delivered flawlessly! Neptune was often confused for the younger sister between her and Nepgear so to pretend to be one was almost comically easy for her. It drove Vert nuts to see one of the Planeptune sisters acting this was even if it wasn't her favorite Nepgear. Without delay Vert released the spell on Neptune's collar freeing her from the bubble before grabbing her and shoving her into a breast smothering hug!

"Does little old Neptune want to tell her big sister something?" the Leanbox CPU asked with Neptune's face firmly buried in her chest

Maintaining the childish voice Neptune squealled "Neptune loves her big sister Vert!"

Vert moaned "Oh! Again!"

"I love oneechan Vert!"

The CPU in girl blushed with joy "To even say oneesan! The ultimate in little sister affection! Again!"

"Oneechan!"

"Again!"

"Oneechan!"

This went on for far too long and drove those watching the spectacle to a fine rage although the reasons varied...

"I did that to big sister Vert first you little poser! Don't come in here and mess up my house with your terrible acting!"

"Neptune! I am going to rip you head off and shove it so far up your ass you'll be able to taste your lungs!"

"Whaa! Bis sis! Blanc is being mean to me!" Neptune was really selling this! She even broke the hug to hid behind Vert's dress in fear like Rom always did!

Vert picked up Neptune and danced around with a giddy enthusiasm "So cute! So flawless! I should have known only Neptune would understand the joy of a love between sisters!"

"But, ummm...Big Sis Vert?"

"Yes dear?"

"I still get to be Nep Jr's big sister right? I like being the bigger sister too you know…" Neptune pouted and tugged on the bottom of her hoodie while looking at the floor

" **THAT'S your damn angle?!"** screamed Blan with her dreaded red eye on display

Neptune was giving Vert everything she wanted so that she wouldn't supercede her as Nepgear's older sister! She was appeasing her in order to protect her own supply of little sister love! Everyone knew Neptune and Nepgear adored each other to no end and that Neptune took great pride in her status as a older sister. It was a guilty pleasure right up there on her list next to pudding and naps and Neptune was willing to completely disregard her dignity to keep it!

"Oh course! You and Nepgear are both my little sisters now! Nepgear can call us both bigger sister!"

"Yeah! I get to be a big sister and a little sister!" Neptune's voice temporarily returned to normal "All the big sis cred, none of the responsibility! Hehe! I. am. good" she sheepishly laughed at her own cleverness

" **I will STAB YOU!"**

"Big Sis Vert-san? Can I take Nep Jr. and go get dressed now? I want to get her away from mean ole' sister Blanny. Pwetty pwease?" Neptune even gave Vert the puppy dog eyes trick as she asked to be excused

"I suppose I can wait for Nepgear's love till later…"

"Holy crap this nonsense is working?!" yelled Noire

With a gentle hand motion a terribly confused Nepgear was freed "Sister...What…? You and Vert….I don't…."

Neptune took her sister's hand and dragged her off to the side

"(Whisper) Trust me Nep Jr. I've planned for this day for a long time. I've always suspected I'd become part of a CPU's harem and prepared foolproof strategy and tactics to survive anything from the super Tsun Noire to the Sis-con Vert! Stick with me kid and everything will be A-OK!"

"(Whisper) Why would you prepare for THIS?!"

"(Whisper) What did you expect me to do all day? Work?"

Neptune turned back to Vert and adopted her little sis persona again "Ok Big Sis Vert-san! Me and Nep Jr. are going to get ready! Don't take too long with everyone else, Little sister's Nep Nep and Nep Jr want to play with you too!"

Vert crushed both Planeptune sister's against her bust happily "Oh don't worry! When I'm done here we can play ALL afternoon!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah…?"

"Now go and have fun you two!"

Neptune lead her sister out of the room in a flash leaving the other Cpu's attempting to grasp at what she had just done.

"Umm...Did Miss Neptune throw a bus at us…?"

"I don't think that's how that saying goes Rom"

While practically foaming at the mouth Blanc clarified "What Neptune did was throw us under a bus Rom, Ram. Throwing a bus at someone is what I'm going to do to her once I get out of here!" she hissed

The reaction from the Lastation section of the room was a bit more mixed

"I can't believe Neptune did that us! Did she really just throw in the towel?!"

"Say what you will about what she did big sis; those two just walked out of here _without_ Vert doing anything to Gear"

After hearing Uni point it out Noire began to realize the full extent of what Neptune had just accomplished.

' _She's-She's right! Vert didn't even bother with Nepgear! How the **hell** did she pull that off?! Was this really a clever plan to spare her little sister?! Was Vert just played by Neptune!?'_

It was impossible! How could Neptune outthink anyone!? Noire reconsidered Neptune's actions and the validity of her strategy as Vert reached down to select the next lemon.

' _Was she really acting noble and protecting Nepgear? I wonder, could her method work in other ways?'_


End file.
